Fun with Passports
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Sam and Dean take Castiel on a plane trip. Chaos involving passports ensues. Crack fic.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke

**Title**

Fun with Passports

**Summary**

Sam and Dean take Castiel on a plane trip. Chaos involving passports ensues. Crack fic.

**.**

"So, where exactly are we going?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother.

Sam looked up from his Sudoku puzzle. "We're flying to Australia. Castiel wants to see a kangaroo," he explained, giving the angel a sideways glance. Usually, Castiel would transport himself to places but now he was cut off from heaven and didn't have the power to do that. So Sam suggested that they go by plane. Naturally, Castiel agreed even though he didn't know what a plane was. Dean on the other hand, surprised Sam by agreeing. He didn't like planes.

"I do not like this Dean," said Castiel, looking slightly pale.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're feeling sick?" He shook his head. He never thought angels could get sick. "I'm not the biggest fan of planes either but please don't barf."

"Barf?" Castiel repeated, looking confused.

Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation... with an angel nonetheless. "Yeah, barf. Throw up. Vomit?"

"Oh," was Castiel's simple reply. Sometimes his vessel had to vomit. It wasn't a very enlightening experience. He glanced out the window and shuddered.

"Something wrong?"

"It's a long way down."

The corners of Dean's mouth curved into a smile. "You're afraid of heights? An angel afraid of heights?" he repeated, grinning.

"It's not funny Dean."

Dean clapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder and whispered to Sam. "He's afraid of heights."

"Dean, you're afraid of flying," said Sam bluntly.

"It's not the same as a fear of heights," argued Dean.

Sam sighed. He didn't see the point in getting into another argument with Dean over trivial matters. Whilst on a hunt for a murderous spirit, Sam had somehow gotten himself into a heated debate with Dean over muffins and cupcakes. Dean believed cupcakes were just mini versions of muffins. Sam had tried explaining to Dean muffins were fibre based, and not desserts like cupcakes. Sam had also pointed out cupcakes had icing and muffins didn't. The debate had resulted in Dean spending the afternoon baking muffins and cupcakes.

Sam turned away from Dean and looked at Castiel. The angel was indeed looking pale. "Cass, are you alright?"

"I think I'm starting to feel funny," he responded.

"Stop looking out the window," suggested Sam.

"I know something that will fix him," said Dean, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes. "And what would that be Dean?"

"Watch..." Dean dug into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his passport. He grinned at Castiel. Castiel was completely oblivious to his surroundings and was caught off guard when Dean slapped him with his passport.

Castiel turned to face Dean. "What are you doing?"

"Making you feel better; trust me, it helps," he said, slapping Castiel again.

Castiel frowned. Human behaviour confused him. He didn't have a passport – he had transported himself onto the plane instead. That small task almost wore him out but he managed. "Stop it Dean."

Dean slapped Sam with the passport. "PASSPORT SLAP!" he shouted.

"Passport slap?" Sam echoed, clearly not amused by Dean's action. "I'll show you a passport slap!" he added threateningly. He didn't appreciate being slapped by a passport. He preferred to bitch slap instead. "I feel like I wanna smack somebody, turn around and bitchslap somebody!" he sung, glaring at Dean.

"BItchslap? Is that a human thing?" Castiel questioned looking at Dean, eyebrows raised.

"It's a Winchester thing. Dad started it when we were younger. Used it as a form of punishment when I refused to dress up as Santa for Christmas," he grumbled. Talking about his past was painful. They usually brought back painful memories of him skipping and playing dressups for Sam. He shivered. _Bad times, _he thought. _Very bad times indeed. _"Anyway... enough about the past. PASSPORT SLAP!" he yelled, slapping Sam again.

Castiel frowned. "I want to play."

"You need a passport Cass," Dean reminded him. "You don't have one."

Sam sighed and handed Castiel his passport. "Go crazy," he said, glancing back down at his Sudoko puzzle.

Castiel thanked Sam and grabbed the passport. He glanced down at it and frowned. "What's a passport for?"

"It's a document that allows you to travel," explained Dean simply. "If you want technical details, ask Sam." He nudged Sam with his elbow. "He's the nerd."

Sam glanced up from his puzzle. "Thanks Dean," he muttered sarcastically.

"How do I play this game?"

"Easy. You hold the passport and you hit someone with it. You shout, 'Passport Slap' when you hit them," explained Dean. "It's really easy to play. I'll go first." Dean slapped Castiel and shouted, "PASSPORT SLAP!"

Of course, the passport didn't hurt Castiel. He didn't even flinch - just looked at Dean blankly. "Passport slap," he said, slapping Dean with Sam's passport.

"You need to be energetic Cass," said Dean, shaking his head. "Louder. Like this, "PASSPORT SLAP!" By this point in time, the other passengers on the plane were looking at them strangely.

"Passport slap!" Castiel shouted, slapping Dean again.

Dean shook his head, disappointed by his attempts. "Come on Cass, you can do better than that. Show me some angel power."

Castiel looked at the passport and then at Dean. "PASSPORT SLAP!" he shouted, slapping Dean with full force.

"OW!" Dean yelped, clutching his arm. "That hurt Cass," he whined.

"You told me to show you some angel power," he repeated.

Dean grumbled, snatched Sam's passport and turned away from Castiel. "It was a bad idea allowing Cass to play," he said to Sam.

"Hey, you sat next to him," remarked Sam.

"Not funny Sam."

.

And that's my first ever Supernatural one-shot done. Read and review please!


End file.
